


Kiss Me Slowly

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Random 3AM drabble off of my Wattpad account, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose go stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

“You could stay,” the Doctor’s voice rang out from behind Rose. She turned in confusion. He held out his hand—the hand that had been cut off on Christmas day—and wiggled his fingers in anticipation. “Walk with me maybe?” Rose grinned and took the Doctor’s outstretched hand and off they walked. 

They were on Earth in London, Rose knew that much. Well outside of London is a better way to put it. The warm wind ruffled her hair as her and the Doctor spread out a blanket in front of them. Rose thought his overcoat could have done the trick just as well but, he had insisted that the old plaid quilt he magically pulled out of his bottomless pockets was better. 

Rose carefully stepped onto it and sat down, rocking back on the heels of her hands. The Doctor dropped beside her. 

“There’s Saturn,” he said softly and pointed up at a slightly reddish dully glowing blob in the middle of the sky.

Rose grinned, “Really, can you normally see it out here or is it just a onetime thing in 2050 or something you dragged me too?” The Doctor glanced at her; the skylines of soft city lights reflecting off the planes on her face. He smiled and leaned in closer. 

“Well technically you can only see it on certain nights—yes that counts 2050. We’re actually in 2007 despite what you may think.” He huffed out a laugh. Rose turned to give him one of her bright smiles which brought them even closer.

Rose closed the gap between them and kissed the Doctor softly. There was a hitch in his breath as she met his lips but, he didn’t pull back, quite the opposite actually.   
The Doctor’s eyes drooped closed and allowed her to put a hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. He saw the moon painted behind his eyelids like fireworks and the Doctor released a breath he didn’t notice he was holding. He was surrounded by the taste of Rose’s lips and their softness. They tasted like strawberries and he felt a bit of tongue that followed. Neither of then ran from their overwhelming passion; it was so sudden, and oh so welcome. Briefly the two broke apart and slid shy glances away from each other like embarrassed middle-schoolers at their first dance. 

The Doctor felt like he was about to bleed out happiness. This time he was certain she was going to stay—just for a little longer but, at least for tonight Rose would not be leaving his side. He felt Rose shift next to him. 

“My mum knew this one bloke who once tried to convince her that the North Star was actually in the South and that the astronomers just tried to cover it up.” Rose giggled out and proceeded to tell a story about how the entire scenario played out. Honestly sometimes the Doctor wondered about Jackie and how unbelievingly trusting she could be at times. He snickered oh, how little the Earth actually knew. It only seemed fair that he had to tell her a story in return.

The Doctor wove through his story of the time Sarah Jane was not South Croydon. Everything was just fine and dandy until he reached the very end. Sarah Jane was gone—well not gone but, still absent just like so many others. Rose seemed to understand when the Doctor closed up about his past. She understood that each forgotten room in the TARDIS was a separate room for each of his many broken hearts. His wearily eyes slid up to meet hers.

“How long are you going to stay with me?” he asked.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and gave a bright smile, “Forever,” she said finally. 

He mirrored her reaction as the Doctor wrapped her in his arms. She let out a careless laugh as she was pulled toward him and as he drew her in for another kiss. The Doctor sucked in another breath, suddenly afraid she would pull away. He screwed his eyes shut again in fear that his nightmare would become reality. But Rose drew the Doctor back in and wound her arms around his neck; she traced soft promising kisses across his cheek and slid down to his lips. The Doctor placed harder more deliberate kisses on her lips as they met and his eternal shock gone. He wrapped his arms around his pink and yellow human tighter and this time saw the skylights painted on the backs of his eyelids. Rose’s delicate hands pushed him down reassuringly and knotted her fingers in his walnut hair. 

The Doctor broke apart from her lips breathless, “Please never leave me, just stay with me.” He took deep breathes in and out and rested his forehead against hers. 

Rose released a puff of air and stopped to stare at him in wonder. “I made my decision long ago and I’m never going to leave you,” she grinned sweetly, “My Doctor.” 

She felt him relax at her words and sunk back against the blanket; allowing her to curl up against him. The Doctor brushed a light kiss against her forehead and affectionately gave her a tight squeeze around her waist before he felt Rose drift off into a blissful silence. And for once, Rose Tyler stayed there—in the wonderfully intoxicating silence—and kissed the Doctor slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before I say anything else I would like to say that since this was also posted on my Wattpad, I am not plagiarizing. This is my own work. Fic inspiration and title taken from "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute.


End file.
